brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan Olson
Ethan Olson is an American brickfilmer.Ethan Olson's YouTube channel He is known for Draw, the first place winner of the Sight & Sound Contest on Bricks in Motion; Goblin Rush, the second place winner of THAC XVI; and for Lose My Soul in LEGO. Filmography | 2009 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl9MRGMKvuQ LEGO Universe Story Starter entry] || |- | 2009 || Policeman loses || |- | 2009 || Contraption Calamity || |- | 2009 || Stormtrooper Presentation[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YheD08_de1k Stormtrooper Presentation on YouTube] || |- | 2010 || Lights! Camera! Herbs! || 2010 Mountain Rose Herbs Video Contest runner-up[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/2174 Lights! Camera! Herbs! in the BiM directory] |- | 2010 || A Supposedly Surprise Attack[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0VNFvPlubA A Supposedly Surprise Attack on YouTube] || |- | 2011 || Chocolate Egg Fanatic || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || The Magnifying Glass || |- | 2011 || Batman: Infiltration || LEGO Super Heroes Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Wonderland Tea Party || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || It Runs in the Family || The Ten Lines Contest 2012 second place winner |- | 2012 || Brickfilm Fight: Mighty Wanderer vs. coolasice11 || |- | 2012 || Smile! || |- | 2012 || Hair with Mr. Brisly || |- | 2012 || Brickfilming Is Just Awesome || Community project co-ordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || Choco-Dash || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 entry |- | 2012 || ENT || |- | 2012 || Chameleon Teaser Trailer || "Camoflague" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Batman: Shark-Repellant Bat-Spray || "Re-Run" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || The Artifact || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || Star Wars Uncut - The Empire Strikes Back: Scene 416 || |- | 2013 || Hyperopia || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 entry |- | 2013 || Christmas 2013 || Christmas in a Minute Contest 2013 entry |- | 2013 || Magnus Lapsus || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || Chill || "Freeze Ray" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2014 || Fixer || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2015 || Circle of Truth || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2016 || Crab Crackdown || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2016 || Lose My Soul in LEGO || |- | 2016 || Draw || Sight & Sound Contest first place winner |- | 2017 || Batman vs. Cheeseman || [[Rebrick#LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films|Rebrick LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films]] entry |- | 2017 || Wolfy || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || The Cool And Awesome Ninja Named Zane Helps Rebuild a Citizen's Livelyhood || Rebrick Ninja for a Day entry |- | 2017 || But You Can't Do That! || |- | 2018 || A Boring Law || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2019 || Goblin Rush || Co-production with Chris Boyer and Sean M. Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI second place winner |- | 2019 || Adventure: The Search for the Greatest Treasure (with Zac Sloan) || |- | 2020 || Scavenger || Co-production with Chris Boyer Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVII ninth place entry |- References Category:American brickfilmers